


Crystal Clear

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Fic summary:It had been a fun night out, seeing the latest Marvel movie with his brother, Cas, and Gabe. Dean should’ve known there was trouble around the corner.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should've Just Netflix 'n' Chilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949554) by [deli (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli), [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124). 



> OMG THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN
> 
> Firefly and I started talking about plot and the ideas that I'd put up with the prompt, and we quickly derailed into what if - and happened across the most amazingly cracky what if ever. It was actually pretty scary how well that what if worked, come to think of it, and I absolutely love what Firefly did with it. Go read the fic, it's absolutely hilarious and so so good!! I love it so much and I'm chuffed to bits that Firefly picked my prompt and made it into this mind-boggling fic... and can I just say, we're definitely closing a huge gap that canon must have conveniently forgotten to address ;)

Tadaa! My second Dean/Cas reverse bang for this round: some of the best crack idea to turn into an amazing fic ever!

 

As always, here's the final piece of art vs one of the first drafts:

 

This was the initial doodle that sparked the idea for the prompt:

 

Obviously there would have to be lots of jokes about Dean being naked ;P But mostly I kept wondering how Dean might have ended up in the crystal. 

 

I went through a couple of iterations and I spent a long time thinking about Cas' expression. Naturally, some ideas were more... cracky... than others ;)

 

 

Now, definitely go and read the fic, you'd definitely miss out ;)

 

 


End file.
